


Photograph

by beaxhbxtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Yukhei lightly brushed his hand against a dust-covered shelf as he wearily wandered his living room. He had been bored out of his mind all day, but the boredom wasn't quite at it's peak yet. Yukhei flopped down onto the sofa with a huff and stared up at the ceiling. After what felt like hours, Yukhei's eyes began to trail down towards the shelves- which were covered in photographs and dust. Yukhei peered closely at one photograph in particular- one with Kun and him.Swiftly, Yukhei pushed himself back to his feet and walked over to the photo. He carefully picked it off the shelf and dusted it off with his sleeve before returning to the sofa and sitting down again. The photo had to have only been just a few months (shy of a year) old, but Yukhei was always brought into deep thought whenever it caught his attention- the memories from that day were just too unforgettable.





	Photograph

Yukhei lightly brushed his hand against a dust-covered shelf as he wearily wandered his living room. He had been bored out of his mind all day, but the boredom wasn't quite at it's peak yet. Yukhei flopped down onto the sofa with a huff and stared up at the ceiling. After what felt like hours, Yukhei's eyes began to trail down towards the shelves- which were covered in photographs and dust. Yukhei peered closely at one photograph in particular- one with Kun and him.

Swiftly, Yukhei pushed himself back to his feet and walked over to the photo. He carefully picked it off the shelf and dusted it off with his sleeve before returning to the sofa and sitting down again. The photo had to have only been just a few months (shy of a year) old, but Yukhei was always brought into deep thought whenever it caught his attention- the memories from that day were just too unforgettable.

—————

"C'mon Yukhei. Just smile once for me," the shorter of the two boys begged, but Yukhei refused- once again.

Kun frowned and let out a quiet sigh. Yukhei was usually this stubborn whenever he was asked to smile for a photo. He rarely ever smiled in photos- even in his own selfies- but Kun was determined to make him smile.

"Fine then, I'll just find a way to make you smile." Yukhei just rolled his eyes and waited why Kun thought up an idea.

After thinking, Kun moved behind Yukhei as the younger closed his eyes, not expecting anything to happen. Suddenly, Yukhei felt cold fingers crawl up his torso and stop after passing his waist a third time. Kun's cold fingers mixing with the warmth of Yukhei's body causes the younger boy to quiver when the two combined as his waist. Kun continued to move his hands up and down Yukhei's sides as to tickle him- which seemed to be working.

A smile grew onto Kun's face as he noticed the smile forming on Yukhei. Yukhei couldn't contain the urge anymore and his burst into a fit a laughter as he squirmed around a bit.

Kun hinted at the photographer who had been patiently waiting to take the photo- which surprisingly turned out better than expected.

"Thank you," Kun muttered as he rested his head on Yukhei with a smile plastered on his face. Yukhei just smiled as the two began walking down the sidewalk with their fingers intertwined.

—————

Yukhei propped the photograph up nicely on a side table against a lamp and leaned back still looking at the picture. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth with thought memories of the day that would never happen again. Tears began forming in Yukhei's eyes as he lightly but down on his bottom lip trying to steady his breathes.

He knew he would never see his one and only lover again in real life, although he could still imagine the smaller boy sitting next to him how he used to, and how he would always smile sweetly at the other, but it wasn't the same. Nothing ever was anymore. Kun was gone and there was nothing Yukhei could do about it, but stare at photographs and recall memories. He had no one to blame but fate- it wasn't his own fault nor Kun's and there was no possible way to prevent it.

Yukhei looked up at the ceiling once again as tears started streaming down his cheeks. He laid himself across the sofa and threw his arms over his eyes as he became a sobbing mess, but like everything else, he couldn't prevent it- it always happened, it was normal for him now. Each time his looked at the one cheerful photo of the two together he would break in to tears. The fact that he knew Kun had to leave everyone and everything he had always depressed Yukhei and he wished he could've done so much more before his boyfriend's time was up.

"I'm so s-sorry," Yukhei choked out, "I love you." All that replied back was silence. The silence Yukhei would be trapped in for the rest of his life. The silence that only ever heard him cry. The silence of his only and only love, Kun.


End file.
